


Bucky the Homicidal Manic

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Amnesia, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Degrade of human life, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Homophobic Language, Humor, I'm not kidding, LOTS of violence, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Serial Killer Bucky Barnes, That word gets used a lot, The use of the word Fuck a lot, Threats of Violence, awesome wackiness, just plain stupid at times, read the comics, seriously, so much of the crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was a normal dude, he liked strawberry milkshakes and sharp pointy objects, and watching infomercials. </p>
<p>Sure he killed people, but who hasn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- When Bucky meets Tony~

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of trigger words in this. So if anyone is sensitive or haven’t read the comics ‘Johnny the Homicidal Manic’ I don’t recommend you read this. It actually starts out kind of tame but will become DARK later. Just like the comics…okay those were dark the whole run through. Fun though!
> 
> This is a fusion. Characters of Captain America/Avengers will be the characters from JTHM. Maybe a cameo appearance of Johnny in the future though. Maybe.
> 
> There will be short chapters, there will be long chapters, and there will be WTF chapters. Updates will probably be spotty at best, I'm trying to get back into the grove of things. Kudos and comments help. >:D
> 
> Also not beta-ed. AT ALL. Sorry.
> 
> I do not own anyone, not Marvel or JTHM. Although I really want a Bucky Bear. No joke.

Bucky crept through the small window after smashing it with the heel of his metal arm, he ignored the small childlike toys that were scattered around the room. He was on a mission and he wouldn’t be distracted by small petty things…ohhh was that a Bucky Bear?

Bucky smacked his head when he found himself reaching for a small brown bear with the black face mask that laid on the floor. The mission came first! Then maybe he could explore.

And take the bear with him.

He walked out of the room and smirked as he saw his destination was only two feet in front of him.

“Yesssss…” He hissed out and reached for the mirror cupboard, “Come to me…Neosporin!”

“Umm excuse me?”

Bucky whirled around and watched as the small tube of Neosporin went flying towards the small shrimp of a child that had snuck up on him.

“Owwwie!” The child- a boy, Bucky thinks, cried out and rubbed the small spot on his forehead.

Bucky snorted and picked up the tube and squeezed a liberal amount on the cuts all along his face and neck. “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone kid, who knows, I could have been a pedophile with an unhealthy attraction to boys with a serial killer intentions.”

Bucky paused as he noted the pallor of the child and the fear shinning in his eyes. “Ohhh wait a minute! I said _I could have been!_ Your scrawny ass does nothing for me. Damnit that’s gross!!!” Bucky screamed out and threw the now empty tube at mirror, miraculously breaking it into small shards.

Bucky snarled, he could feel his face twisting into a visual of insanity while a glint of utter madness and true desolation overtook his eyes, making them shine with unholy light.

“Any fucking sicko who has even the slightest inclination or even thought of such a thing is dead! You hear me? DEAD.”

“Tony.”

Bucky stopped mid-rant of all the bloody things he would do to all the pedos in the world. “What-?”

“To-ny” The kid empathized the name, which guessing by the annoyed glare must have been important.

“Nope my name’s Bucky, points for trying though.” Bucky snorted and didn’t bother to pick his way through the glass, his black combat boots crunching the shards into sharp dust.

The kid backed away but to his credit didn’t make a run for it.

“No my name is Tony.” The kid, Tony sighed out and rubbed his eyes sleepily, which given the hour wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“Right. Well nice to meet you Tony.” Bucky nodded and walked back into the room where he had entered. “This is your room isn’t it? Sorry about the mess but the window was locked, you should really leave it unlocked to avoid such complications from now on. It’s kind of a hassle.” Bucky pushed himself back through the window, leaning back in he smirked at the wide eyed look Tony gave him. “I’ll be see you soon I guess, I’m your new neighbor by the way, great to meet you. You’ll like this neighborhood, it’s quiet…well most of the time. Try to ignore the screams okay? They fade to background noise soon enough. Bye.”

Tony just stared out of the shattered window as the strange and possibly dangerous man left, he looked down at the glass surrounding his bed and shrugged. He wouldn’t bother his mother or father with this, it wasn’t like they liked to talk to him anyway.


	2. Chapter Two- Salesmen…Cough…I mean Scum of the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but quickly updated. The next chapter will be longer...and a little more graphic. Might even have it up tonight...or tomorrow. We'll see. ^w^

Bucky stopped mid stroke as the doorbell rang for the third time in a row in a span of five minutes.

“Gods above and beyond, can’t anyone take a hint!” Bucky rumbled and threw down the knife, ignoring the scream of the hotdog vendor tied to his table, the knife had jammed down onto a sensitive area and here Bucky was thinking that he couldn’t get any more screams out of hotdog vendor today.

“Huh you learn new things every day.” Bucky mused but was cut off mid-thought by the bell again.

“Alright already.” He grossed and walked up the stairs that to anyone else would go on for miles and miles but for him it only took a minute to climb.

Bucky strolled to the door and yanked it open. “What the hell do you want!?”

“Hello there fine sir! Wonderful day is it not? I’m going around this lovely neighborhood and I sadly found out that it lacked the new sprinkler system of the century, I have-“

“Wait.” Bucky flapped a hand to halt the horror in front of him, “Are you a salesman? I thought your kind knew better then to come around here.”

“Oh that’s so silly. I heard about that stupid rumor about company men and women going missing in these parts but that’s all phooey. Those people just lacked the conviction and the brains to do this job fully. You see…I never take no for an answer.”

Bucky stared at the man in front of him, with his pressed suit and slicked back greasy hair and fake white smile.

Bucky leered. “Why don’t you come inside? I think I may be interested in what you have.”

The salesman laughed, “Of course you are. Everyone is!” He walked inside, not really seeing the decayed state of the house, instead only thinking about making a sale of the stupid idiot in front of him.

Bucky nodded, “I’m sure they are, now…how do you feel about power tools?”

The salesman’s confused “Huh?” was cut off by the slamming of the door.

-

Next door little Tony huddled in his bed clutching his Bucky Bear as loud and torturous screams echoed outside.


	3. Chapter Three- People are such dicks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, non-betaed. This chapter is graphic although not as graphic as it will probably get. Definitely not as graphic as the JTHM. Enjoy.
> 
> Triggery words in this. Homophobic language, blood & gore. etc

Bucky strolled inside of the fast food joint, he ordered his customary burger and strawberry milkshake and sat down in the only booth left available.

He had thought coming in at 9 o’clock at night he could avoid any rush hour traffic of overweight tourist.

But nooooo….the place was packed.

Bucky sighed and slurped his drink, he was feeling a bit lonely. He got like that from time to time.

He didn’t have any friends, or if he did he didn’t remember them. Maybe he’d killed them? Bucky cocked his head and tried to remember if any of the hundreds of assholes he’d chopped up had been special. But they all tend to blur together lately.

Besides it wasn’t like his memory was good or anything. He had trouble remembering what he had for dinner last night, never mind any memories of friends or family.

He leaned back in his chair and pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face, his last hair tie had snapped yesterday and he had been too lazy to go out and buy some new ones. While he didn’t really mind the long hair it tended to make things hard when chasing someone or leaning across from a body.

Little things like that kind of made a guy’s day tough.

“You boy! You should be ashamed of yourself.” A nasally voice screeched out nearby. Bucky would have ignored it but it was kind of hard too when someone decided to grip and yank on your hair.

“This is a girl’s length, what are you a fairy? Your parents must be so ashamed of you. And what are you wearing?”

Bucky didn’t bother to reply, he was too busy seething at the nerve of this stupid lump of wasteful flesh.

He liked his hair! And his style of clothing. Sure it was kind of goth meets punk but it fit him, okay?!

Don’t fucking stereotype him, you wouldn’t like it if you stereotyped him.

Bucky dropped his drink and reached out and broke the old bag of bones’ grip on his hair.

“Excuse you! Who the hell do you think you are to criticize me? You are nothing to me and I imagine nothing to a lot of people. So why don’t you keep your goddamn bigotry comments to yourself, not that it would save you now but...” Bucky snarled and jumped onto the table, not caring that his burger went flying and hitting someone one booth over.

Well he didn’t care until the guy had gotten up and into his face.

“Watch it fag! Keep your fairy fucking food away from me! The bitch is right by the way, you’re a fuck disgrace to men everywhere, are you actually wearing gayliner?” The bulky asshole jeered.

“Okay that’s it.” Bucky whispered to himself as he heard cheers and the word “Fag!” and “Beat him up! I like watching little queens bleed!” in the background.

“I just wanted to enjoy a nice meal that was all. But I see that my work here is needed. Fine, I can live with that, a man’s work is never done.”

Bucky smirked and jumped off the table and casually walked to the door and locked it.

Once he was sure he had secured the exit did he wander back to the sputtering mad idiots, it looked like hamburger guy’s friends had also decided to get in the action.

Bucky snorted and picked up someone’s discarded fork.

“Now ladies and gentlemen…maggots and flies. I’ve decided that this world will be better without your filth infecting it.” Bucky smirked darkly and rushed forward. “Time for some of Bucky’s special medicine!”

Bucky wasted no time and thrust the fork through the eye of the lady who had started this whole mess. It was silent for all of five seconds before the screaming started.

“What the fuck man!?” Someone shouted and suddenly there was hysteria everywhere. People pushing and screaming to get away from his fork of death.

“Huh that’s actually kind of catchy. Maybe I’ll keep it.” Bucky mumbled while fighting off a group that decided to fight for their lives. Useless but hey, kudos for trying.

He sliced his way through the crowd, crooning as he jumped booths and countertops to make sure he got every one of the cockroaches.

A noise from behind him distracted him enough that one of the few survivors got in a lucky shot across his face.

“Mother fucker!” The guy spat, his face purple in fear and rage. Bucky wiped the spittle off his face and ignored the throbbing in his cheek. His lovely fork had gone missing. Not that the knives and chairs that he’d already been using hadn’t been nice but he had liked that little fork. They’d been through some rough but fun times together.

Goodbye little buddy, rest in pieces.

Bucky pulled off the glove that covered his left arm, letting his metal hand shine in the low flickering lights.

Moving faster than a snake Bucky pounced and gripped the man’s head in his hand, squeezing tightly.

He ignored the screams coming from below, only stopping when the noise stopped and his hand made a soft squishing noise.

He wrinkled his nose. “Gross that’s going to take forever to get out of the joints.”

He got up and looked around, nothing but red and squishy parts. No movement.

“Good.” Bucky murmured and walked around the counter and made himself another milkshake and dropped some change on the blood stained counter. “Later dudes, see you next week!” He shouted as he walked out of the massacred fast food joint.

 


	4. Chapter Four- When Bucky hears voices~

Weeks, it had been literally weeks since he’d last gone out and…cleaned the streets so to speak.

He was stressing, he knew that. It didn’t stop him from smashing his already trashed living room.

“Gods damnit! What does a person have to do to get some blood around here?” Bucky shrieked and threw a box filled with light bulbs against the wall.

_‘Well aren’t you being a whiny child.’_

Bucky spun around and looked around the room frantically. “Who the fuck said that?!”

_‘Over here stupid.’_

Bucky turned his head towards a corner of the room, somewhere he hadn’t ventured in…a long time he guessed.

He walked over to the dark corner and squinted in the dark.

“Wait a minute…are you-?”

_‘Yes, yes. I’m-’_

“An old fucking broken piece of shit mini television?”

_‘-your friend…wait. What the fuck did you just say?!’_

The small television started to flicker and let off sparks. Bucky backed away quickly.

“Sorry, sorry. I meant my friend.” Bucky hastily corrected. He really didn’t want to deal with fire today. He hadn’t stocked up on fire extinguishers since the last time he’d had to deal with someone wanting to pyro him and his humble home.

The sparks died down until only a low humming filled the air.

_‘Well I guess I can forgive you. After all your memory is spotty at best.’_

Bucky blinked. “How the heck do you know about that?”

_‘Oh my dear boy, I did say I was your friend didn’t I? I’ve been around for a long time, you’ve only just now become the right mixture of unstable and suicidal once again.’_

“Uh no. I’m not suicidal. And fuck you I’m not unstable.”

_‘No? You blow up a gas station and drank two liters of gasoline a week ago. Sadly the station had been empty of human life, which is why you’re talking to me.’_

“Oh fuck you.”

_‘Yes, yes you’ve already so elegantly said. Now, you know what you have to do, yes?’_

“I don’t have to do anything you prick.”

_‘YOU MUST FEED THE BEAST!!’_

Bucky fell backwards on his ass at the volume the little television had just shouted at him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he knew what the television- and fuck did the little fucker not have a name?- was talking about.

Right below him, in a room he kept sealed up, that not even his guests who never left had seen, was a hole in the wall.

Literally a hole in the fucking wall.

It wasn’t the hole pre say that scared him witless. It was what was inside the wall that frightened him.

A monster, granted he’d never actually seen the monster but he could feel it. At all times, gnawing on the back of his brain. So hungry…so angry.

_‘Bucky…little Bucky boy. You must feed it. Before it wakes up completely and eats us all. You must feed it flesh and blood and life.’_

“I know.” Bucky sighed. “I just hadn’t wanted to deal with any assholes this month.”

 _‘You’re an asshole.’_ The television commented.

“Fuck you.”

_‘Again with the fucking. Boy you need to either get laid or cut your dick off because with the amount of the word you are using you probably need to go on ice.’_

Bucky sneered, “Okay for one, shut the hell up. Two, that didn't even make any sense. Third, what the heck is your name anyway? I’m tired of calling you ‘The Television' in my head.”

_‘Oh ho. I was wondering if you were going to remember it on your own but I guess not. My name is Zola.’_

“What the fuc-I mean what the heck kind of prissy name is Zola?”

_‘You were going to say fuck again weren’t you.’_

“Shut.up.”

_‘Go and bring home take-out. Double order.’_

Bucky swore but decided to obey, even if Zola- a damned television from like, the 40s or something- was a dick he was right unfortunately. Bucky had waited too long. He needed to find some meat head and drag him home to feed him to the hole in the wall.

“Whatever man, I’m out.” Bucky stood up and picked up a semi-automatic rifle from underneath his couch.

_‘Happy hunting.’_

“Fuck off.”

As soon as the door slammed behind Bucky a dark chuckle filled the empty space.

_‘My prefect solider…you will be ready soon. My prefect…winter…solider…’_

Anyone looking in the room would have seen a broken old television, lying on its side in a corner, filled with dust and grim. It’s screen nothing but broken pieces of glass.

They wouldn’t see the small flicker of light that flashed across the shards, or the malicious grin of the entity known as Zola.

Because what was he…but a voice in the back of a deranged psychopath’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it...I think I may have accidently added plot. 
> 
> Nooo..... :( plot bunnies please don't stick it to each other. I can only take so much before my poor brain explodes. This is suppose to be a fun drabble thing. Not plot.
> 
> ...we'll see.


	5. Chapter Five- Infomercials

Despite popular rumor Bucky did have a few pleasures in life, he liked moonlit nights and walks on the beach…Okay, maybe not that. Sand was a bitch to get out of his boots.

But he had likes and dislikes like everyone else. He loved milkshakes, strawberry flavored to be exact. Although he could do vanilla in a pinch if he really had too. He _loved_ his knives, he had so many of them by now but he loved each and every one individually. Some even had names like his two favorites, Espada Combat knives which were affectionately called Gabe and Dum Dum. They’ve been with him...for a long time he estimated, a few years at least.

He also disliked a lot of things.

Like people. Stupid people. The color purple. Dark Chocolate. Really stupid people. Dust bunnies. Pedophiles. Monkeys. The smell of Vanilla. Not to be mistaken for vanilla ice cream.

The list can get kind of long, he knew this because he once wrote down his likes and dislikes on a piece of paper. His likes took two lines while his dislikes…well even when he used the other side of the paper he still wasn’t done.

But infomercials, he loved those.

Stupid and mostly pointless but they were one of the few things in this messed up world that could make him laugh. He stayed up all night almost every night just to watch them.

It was too bad that they never had them during the daylight hours, then he could watch them 24/7.

Bucky smiled as he stared at the television in front of him. It was late and the screen was flashing through several quick advertisements.

He’d already watched the potty stick and the one about kitten booties, those two had been hilarious. Now he was hoping for the hair in a can one, he always loved to run his hand through his own shoulder length thick hair with a smug smirk.

_‘Wow this is incredibly sad to witness.’_

Bucky’s smile died a swift death.

Oh hell no.

Bucky didn’t look behind him, he wouldn’t give that cocky ass the satisfaction.

_‘Oh? Ignoring me are you? That won’t work you know. I’m in your head, I literally with you 24/7 boy.’_

Bucky turned up the volume of the television but even then he couldn’t go back to the nice enjoyment sensation he’d been experiencing.

Fuck that. Seriously it wasn’t like he had many days where he actually enjoyed living. Was it too much to ask that he be given a moment’s peace were he didn’t have to remember that he was an insane psychopathic homicidal serial killer.

The voice, Zola, started to hum. Loudly and very off tune. What annoyed Bucky even more was that the tune was vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place it.

Not that he was listening. Nope.

Bucky turned the volume up on max but it didn’t help. Zola just kept up the annoying tune.

_‘-destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, ‘cause I’m-‘_

“Mr. Brightside!” Bucky shouted. For a second he felt accomplished at finally placing the tune but the chuckling that accompanied his exclamation ruined that.

_‘Oh please child. Like it was hard to manipulate you, you aren’t anything more than a scattered minded puppet.’_

Bucky twisted around to glare at Zola. His hands were clenching hard enough that his nails were drawing blood on his flesh hand. His metal one…was creaking loudly enough that it would have worried him if he gave a damn.

“You’re not even trying to hide your intentions anymore are you.” It wasn’t a question.

_‘Nope. I thought about it for a while and I realized that while I might get some satisfaction out of manipulating by pretending to have your best interests in mind I realized that it would make things move along much faster if I cut out all the bullshit.’_

“That’s…thoughtful?” Now that was a question. Bucky’s face twisted in confusion.

_‘Yes I thought so.’_ Zola sounded smugger now than ever. Even smugger then Bucky when he watched the hair infomercial…goddamnit.

“Son of a-” Bucky swore as he wiped his head around but it was too late. The infomercial was long over.

“You did that on purpose! Asshole.”

_‘I like the snuggie one better.’_

“Oh my god you _really_ are the devil.”


End file.
